


What is going on

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Running away from home, but yiu are an grown up and still live your dad but things turns out bad, running away from home and Saihara takes you in





	What is going on

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make it more but nah i'll leave it as is it for now

Shivering in the cold with nothing on you, hugging yourself close...Closing your eyes 

"(Y/n)? (Y/n) is that you" opening your eyes and see Saihara there, holding his hand out "Shuuichi.....I...."  
"come with me, You must be freezing out here, come on im taking you to my place" grab his hand  
Walking to his place 

Pouring a cup of tea  
"careful its hot" he smiles at you "Thank you Shuuichi"  
"No no call me Saihara" pouring himself a cup of tea, setting the tea pot back on the stove  
Sitting down "What were you doing out there anyway?" he ask, you held on to your cup "i was kick out....My dad kick me out....More like run away from home" mumble the last part which Saihara did not catch "Huh?"  
"Its nothing i got fired from my job" you resure him, he nods his head "Oh Did you stayed with your dad, honestly he seems like a nice guy" he drink his tea 

Saihara if you only knew

"Y...Yeah i...."  
"(y/n) is something going on with your dad?"  
"No no! Everything is fine its just....Can i stay here for the night please i won't trouble you"  
"Sure i wont mind that at all, do you want me to call your dad?"  
"No please....No"  
"O...Ok...."  
something is up  
"(Y/n).....I am worried about you"  
"No need to be fine, Once its morning ill be heading back to my fathers and work everything out" you smile at him, he grab your hand with a worried face "(Y/n)....Please tell me whats wrong"  
"Nothing i promise"  
Lying again 

In the bathroom

Looking at the bruises on your arm, touching them  
It doesnt hurt.....  
knocking on the door  
"Saihara?"  
"I finish washing your clothes do you want me to go over to your-" you stop him "No no, would it ok if i wear one of your shirt..."  
"Sure, I'll leave it by the door" walking off, you lower yourself in the water.

The door bell ring, Saihara answer it "Mr.(L/n) i was going to call you"  
"Its fine its fine is my daughter here" he ask quickly, making Saihara blink and "No no please" he shake his head no  
"No she isnt sir, im sorry were you looking for her?"  
"Yeah, she ran away from home...." he let out a sad sigh, Saihara understands "Its ok, I think someone saw her, i think she going to the coffee shop or somewhere around that area" he say, Your father thank him and close the door.

Saihara turning his head and see you hiding "(Y/n)....What are you hiding from me?" he ask again, walking to the sofa, Saihara sits next to you; explaining everything 

"You see...Ever since i started working my dad has been using my money for drugs and stuff.....He would hit me...Beat me.....Most likely abuse me...I didnt do anything wrong its him...and i cant do anything because he follows me.....Saihara please" he hears your voice crack up to tears "I already lost my mother and i dont want to go back...Pl...Please let me stay here i promise i wont bother you or anything" holding his hand, Saihara lifted yiur head up and wipe your tears away "Ok, you can stay"  
"R...Really? Thank you THANK YOU!" hugging him

But one thing needs to be done  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
